Storm
by karislight
Summary: alot of romance between kari and TK. What happends when the light go out and your stuck in an elevator? R&R!


  
  
  
The Storm................  
  
  
  
MAJOR COUPLES IN THIS STORY  
  
  
mimi and Tai  
  
Sora and matt  
  
Kari and TK  
  
Yolie and Ken  
  
  
Sora/ Matt / Tai:19  
  
mimi/ izzy : 18  
  
Yolie/ Ken: 17  
  
Kari, TK, Davis: 16  
  
Cody: 12  
  
  
  
  
  
It was really stormy out last saterday night. Kari, TK, Yolie, Ken and Davis were at TK's place, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Mimi were at Tai's. It was just your normal day sort of. Well, except the storm. Lets back up a bit.............  
  
" Hey guys!" Shouted Yolei. " AM I LATE?"  
  
" No need to shout yolei. Your right there!" Shouted TK  
  
" Oh yeah, hi guys.!"  
  
" Yeah yeah hi, come on T.S., get some gurb out, i'm starving!"  
  
" Come on TK, I'll help..........  
  
" Damn it! I did it again!?!?!?!?!!?? :((" Sreamed Davis.  
  
" Would you shut up! They've been a couple for how long Davis?" shouted Ken across the room.  
  
" Since my life has been over!!!!!!"  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
" Hey Tai, I have to ask you a question."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Do you honestly think Mimi likes me? I mean, I'm not sure I mean, and you've known her for how long?"  
" About the same you've had Izzy."  
  
" TAI! Maybe I should ask matt, seems he knows alot more About girls than you."  
  
" I know girls! There pains, especially Mimi!!!!"  
  
" I heard that!"   
  
" SORRY! Listen, maybe you should ask Matt, he seems to be comfortable with Sora, besides I'm gouing down to the basement, i'll be right back."  
  
" Where's Tai going?" Asked a puzzled Sora.  
  
" Basement."  
  
" Oh no!" Shouted mimi.  
  
" What, you break another nail?" Asked matt sarcastically.  
  
" No. Itys just like in the movies. In a storm like this, Someone goes down in the basement and then the lights go........"  
  
Before she could finish, the lights flicker off.  
  
" Out. Than you hear screams from the basement, and trhen everyone screams, being still in the candel light.  
" Nonsence mimi," Called Izzy getting a Candle. " You watch too much movies. Either that or you've been in New york too long.  
  
  
*****************  
  
" What was that?" Asked a puzzled Kari, holding on to TK's arm.   
  
" I'm not sure. Come on, lets check down in the basement."  
  
" WAIT. A killer might be down there, and we don't even have our digimon with us to protect us, I think we should leave whoever down there and let him be!" Shouted yolie.  
  
" Come on TK, Lets look for some candels, then hopefully the light will come back on." Kari tugged at TK's arm and led him into the kitchen.  
  
" HEY! EHO'S ON MY FOOT?"  
  
" WHO'S FOOT IN ON MY HAND?"  
  
" AOW! DAVUS, YOUR HEAD HIT MINE!"  
  
" SORRY!"  
  
When Kari and TK came back with the candels, everyone was tangeled in a big knot. " What happend?" Asked a puzzled Kari.  
  
" Please don't ask. Hey guys, lates play truth or Dare! FUN style!"  
  
" Yolie, what do you mean fun style?" ask TK, alittle confused.  
  
" You know, more adult things sort of. To pass the time. Either that or spin the bottle."  
  
Everyone almost belted out truth or dare.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
" Maybe someone should go with Tai, just in case." Suggested Sora.  
  
Everyone almost voted for Mimi.  
  
" Why me?" She asked.  
  
" Your the one worried about Tai, so go!" Shouted Matt.  
  
" fine!" Mimi left the others and went down the halls till she got down to the elevator. " Ok, just think about the little engine that could! I think I can I think I can, I think............ AW! Oh, hi Tai.:"  
  
" What are you doing down here?"  
  
" Everyone wanted to make sure you were safe, you know?"  
  
" And you voleenteered?"  
  
" No, I was drafted."  
\  
" Oh. "   
  
" But I was the one more worried about you. anyways, lets go, this place gives me the creeps..........."  
  
" Well, after you.:"  
  
" By the way Tai, how come the elevator is working?"  
  
" Only some parts are out, thats weird."  
  
Right when they were talking, the elevator stopped.   
  
" Huh? We stopped."  
  
" Don't worry mimi, we'll be out when the power comes back."  
  
" Oh. GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M STUCK WITH A WEIRD - O!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ohy vay."  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
" Since it was my idea, i'll go first!" Said yolie. " Ok Kari, Truth or Dare?"  
  
" Dare"  
  
" Your gonna love this one. Ok Kari. " she wispered it to her so no one will hear. " Get a blanket, come back, put it over you and TK, and start making out." as she was telling Kari her Dare, she couldn't stop giggling.   
  
" Be right back everyone!" She yelled as she was getting a blanket from the closet.  
  
" What was Kari's dare?" asked TK.  
  
" You'll fine out, you'll deffinatly find out."  
  
Kari came back from the closet wiht a blanket. " Ready Kari?" Asked yolie. " Yup." She responded, sitting on the floor by TK. She flung the blanket over Their heads and started to make out with him. " Hey what the?!" Before TK could talk, Kari already had her lips on his. All they could see was their feet, and they could tell TK was suprised.  
  
" HEY!!!!! THATS NOT FAIR YOLIE!" screamed Davis. " HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!?!?"  
" Um, yolie? How long are they sapposed to kiss?"  
  
"About 10 minutes. 5 on the lips, 5 on the neck. Why?"  
  
" Just woundering."  
  
After about 10 minutes Kari lifted the blanket as she was finishing a kiss. TK looked shocked, but happy.   
" Ok my turn, Yolie, truth or dare."  
  
" Dare!"  
  
" I dare you to to a coyote ugly dance in the front of the room!"  
  
" Alright. Alright."  
  
TK and Kari were snuggling in the blanket and Davis & Ken were laughing their ass off. It was pretty funny.  
" How long do I have to do this for Kari?"  
  
" 10 minutes."  
  
" Thats longer than the movie!"  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
" Mimi and Tai were sure gone along time," Said sora, concrened.  
  
" Knowing there making out in the basement." Joked Izzy.  
  
" knowing with Tai."  
  
later in the elevator  
  
  
" HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" No one can hear you Mimi. You might as well stop while your ahead."  
  
" I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it, i'm a survivior, keep in surviving......."  
  
" KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY YOU KNOW IT!"  
  
" GOOD! I'M GLAD. TEARS OF JOY!"  
  
" Listen, Mimi, I'm really sorry. I was a loser. Sorry."  
  
" I'm sorry too. But now what should we do?"  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
" Ken can go since I already did."  
  
" Ok, er,,,, TK, truth or Dare."  
  
" Dare."  
  
" I dare you too, this is funny." he went over by TK to tell his dare. " i dare you to get Davis so pissed off that he wouldn't know what hit him."  
  
" But thats so easy!!!! I'll just did what kari did to me, except spunkier!"  
  
" Come on , lets discuss what your gonna do. Um,. me and TK will be right back!"  
  
" I was thinking maybe take Kari to a room or something and start making lover to her there or something, or make out with her right there."   
  
" Maybe you could play with his head, or something. Or call his digimon a dits or something."  
  
"I like the Kari idea better though."  
  
" OK, your dare. Lets go."  
  
" Ok TK, do your dare........."  
  
Tk looked at kari and gave her a kiss, but then it got more pasionate. He told Kari what he was gonna do, and sorry if it bothered her. She didn't mind. He rubbed his hands on her legs, and her skirt went up and down, with her on his lap. Davis was feriouse.  
  
" GET OFF MY GIRL YOU LITTLE $#%#$$^ I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
TK got off and did his dare. " I did it."  
  
" You mean it was a Dare? what was it?"  
  
" To get you pissed at me."  
  
" Oh."  
  
It was late, and they decided to quit. Yolie was snoring on the couch, Ken and Davis were eating something in the kitchen, And TK and Kari were in TK's room.  
  
" You know what TK?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" When we made out, you know, our dares?"  
  
" Yeah...."  
  
" Well, they were more than just dares to me. It was magic." When TK heard this, he had a puzzled look on his face. " I mean, I enjoied it, and I love you TK.   
  
" I love you too Kari."  
  
Before you knew it, they were making out in TK's room.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
" You know Tai, this is weird, but, do you have a girfriend?  
  
" GF? uh, no!"  
  
" Good, than you wouldn't mind if I kissed you, woould you?\  
  
" KISS ME?!?!? i mean, uh, no..."  
  
Mimi took Tai I locked lips with him. as they were kissing, the power came back on.   
  
" SHIT! The elevator is moving, come on Mimi, lets go."  
  
They returned to the apartment where matt and the other were.  
  
" um, hey guys, whats new??  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
" Ken, the power came on, do you wanna walk with me?"  
  
" Uh, sure, I guess."  
  
"Anyone seen Kari? I gotta giver her a goodnight kiss?"  
  
" TK i think is already Doing that."  
  
" Hey guys, soeone say my name??"  
  
" Kari, before we leave, I wanted to give you a good night kiss."  
  
" In your dreams, uh, TK? wanna take me home?"  
  
" THATS NOT FAIR! THATS NOT FAIR!"  
  
  
sorry it ended so short, oh well, anyways, thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
